


Reserved

by MistIolite (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Mark is the only member without a soulmate. He’s grown everyone’s harmless teasings, so naturally he doesn’t believe Yuta is serious about becoming his soulmate.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yuta’s pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuta’s pov

Yuta’s working out in dance room mat doing push ups with Johnny. They both stopped at Mark walks in.

“Come to join us? We’re were hopping Taeyoung Hyung came in so that we can laugh.” Johnny lightly joked.

Yuta grinned at him now sitting on his mat. He pats a pot near him. “Over here Mark.”

Mark eye rolled as he goes to a spare mat in corner instead.

Johnny warns. “You can’t leave halfway, or we’ll call you weak behind your back.”

Mark started to do push-ups. 

This ex dreamie often surprise him with these odd visits, he doesn’t stick a routine like most of them do, how interesting. 

Yuta tilts his head to see Mark starting to struggle.

His attention got stolen. Which is quite rare, only Sicheng and his love for music accomplished this.

—————————————————————————

He knocked on Mark dorm expecting to get rejected for night out for food.

The door opened to a messy haired Mark.

“Mark, get dressed I’m taking you out for breakfast.” Yuta tells him with confidence before the door closed on his face, not before a mutter. “It’s too early for this, Yuta Hyung.”

The rejection just gets him to try harder. He’s a force to be reckoned with.

Yuta leaned on the door. “Everybody else said no to me too, it’s bad enough I can’t eat with my own family in Japan-“

“Fine, already Just wait for me downstairs.”

Yuta smirked before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark wasn’t sure why Yuta been giving him all this attention lately off camera. He’s not his soulmate nor a tool to get someone else a little jealous.

In fact, he wished these kind gestures stopped already. It’s not like they’re practicing for the camera. What’s Yuta’s goal?

He’s glad they’re close enough so he can say his concerns easily. “Hyung, what’s up with you lately?”

Yuta stops eating. “Me?” 

“Yes, man you.” Mark spoke in obvious tone.

Yuta puts his fork down. He then smiled which sometime looks coy to Mark these days. “To be honest, I haven’t slept for a three days, but other than that I’m fine.”

Mark seemed curious. “What could possibly keep you up? Are you on phone or something?”

Yuta points at his own tooth.

Mark instinctively cover his mouth with a napkin. 

“Do you still have no soulmate-?”.

Mark quickly went to bathroom to check his tooth.

Once, Mark closed the door, he sighed deeply as he’s poking the food out before letting the water run. 


End file.
